The field of this invention is electrical boxes, and more particularly metallic electrical boxes of the new-construction type. The invention involves a means for attaching a replacement mounting ear to an installed box of this type which has been damaged by subsequent construction. Prior to the present invention, damage of this type to an installed box usually required replacement thereof with a so-called old-work box which is designed to be installed after sheetrocking. These old-work boxes are usually equipped with a means for frictionally engaging the adjacent Sheetrock to wedge the replacement box in place. Thus, in addition to saving the higher cost of a replacement old-work box, the repaired new-construction box resulting from the present invention will be more securely attached to the wall.